


I'll Be

by ash_mcj



Series: Marvel Songfics [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Safehouses, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: You and Bucky have been best friends for awhile, but when you are laying there in his bedroom watching TV one night...he can't help but tell you that he wants something more.**Songfic inspired by I'll Be by Edwin McCain
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Marvel Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530254
Kudos: 65





	I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are bolded.

Bucky heard a knock at his door, but he didn’t even have time to say ‘come in’, before you were already waltzing in and shutting the door behind you.

“What’s the point of knocking, if you're going to come in without confirmation, anyway?” He asked you, scooting over a bit to give you some room on his bed.

“I’m being polite.” You shrugged, smiling and leaping onto his bed on your stomach. You propped yourself up on your elbows to be able to look at his face. “Why should I wait, when I know you’re going to let me in, anyway?”

“What if I was changing?”

“Then that would be your problem for not locking the door.”

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, looking down at your beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes. “I think you have boundary and privacy issues.”

“You act like you want boundaries with me.” you snorted, knowing that the two of you cuddled all the time and had close to no privacy. He walked into your room just as casually all the time.

Bucky wanted even less boundaries with you, but he still--after a year and a half--had no idea how to bring up that he was completely head-over-heels for you.

“What are you watching? I’m inviting myself to watch it with you, because I’m hiding from Steve.” You explained, flipping over and scooting up to lay back on the pillows he had propped up against the wall. “He’s trying to make everyone play Yahtzee with him, because he just learned how to play. Luckily, I overheard Clint getting roped in and had time to run away to my safe room.”

“Your safe room is my bedroom?” he asked, surprised.

“Well, duh.” You said, but Bucky could see the faint pink tinge on your cheeks in the dim light. “I mean, where else would I be safer than with a metal-armed super soldier with extensive combat and weaponry training?”

“Can’t argue with you there.” Bucky said. He was pretty sure his heart was swelling and climbing up his throat. You really felt safe with him. Despite his past and the horrible things he’d done, you still felt safe with him. More so than even Steve or Thor. Bucky wasn’t very good with expressing his feelings all the time, but he would die before letting anyone touch you--and he was happy that you knew that, without him having to tell you.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**

**Stop me and steal my breath**

**Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky**

**Never revealing their depth**

“You never answered what we were watching?” You asked him again, not recognizing the show.

“Oh, right,” Bucky remembered, looking away from you. “It’s called Criminal Minds. It’s about trying to find murderers and kidnappers through psychologically figuring them out. It’s interesting.”

“Ooh, Criminals? Sounds exciting.”

“You got a likin’ for those, Doll?”

“I like having some excitement and danger in my life.” You responded, wiggling your eyebrows playfully. “Why do you think I joined SHIELD or the Avengers?”

He was so glad you joined the Avengers.

You scooted a little closer to him and rested your head on his flesh shoulder, staring at the screen. Bucky’s heart was trying to beat out of his chest like it always did when you laid with him like this, and he hoped you didn’t notice. 

**Tell me that we belong together**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

“How was your day?” You asked, looking up at him.”I didn’t get to see you much today, because Nat dragged me out to find some sexy lingerie for her to wear for Bruce’s birthday.”

“Gross... I didn’t want to hear about Natasha like that.” Bucky said, scrunching up his face.

You were shocked. “You don’t think Nat is hot? Everyone thinks she’s hot! She’s the sexiest person on this team by far.”

“I’m not saying she’s ugly by any means, but she is absolutely _not_ the sexiest person on this team. She’s not the person I’d want to be imagining like that.”

“Ah, I see...you’d rather imagine Wanda with Bruce?” You joke, trying to convince yourself that he couldn't be talking about you. There was no way he'd rather see you than the others on the team. Right? “Or am I going in the wrong direction? You don’t want to imagine Bruce with anyone, because you want him for yourself?”

“God, no!” Bucky said, laughing. “Come here, you little shit.”

You didn’t have time to see what he was doing, let alone get out of the way before his fingers dug lightly into your sides. You squealed as he tickled you and wriggled towards the edge of the bed to get away, unsuccessfully. He grabbed your legs and pulled you back to the center of the bed. He put his metal hand on your upper chest to hold you down, while his flesh hand continued to tickle you mercilessly.

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder**

**I'll be love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

“Th-this is cheating!” You shrieked, laughing. “You c-can’t use your m-metal arm to p-pin me!”

“Apologize and I might let you go.” Bucky teased, ceasing his ministrations for a moment to let you breathe, but keeping his metal hand firm.

“Apologize for the fact that you want Bruce?” You asked, earning more tickles.

“I can do this all day, Darlin’.” he told you, watching you writhing around helpless underneath him.

“Fine! I-I’m sorry!” You shouted, relaxing on the bed when his hands left your body. “I know you don’t want Bruce.”

Bucky watched you, flushed and catching your breath on his bed and his mind started going places he had no right for them to go. He turned his attention back to the television to distract himself.

“Are you going to be quiet and watch the show now?” he asked with a slightly strained voice. He hoped you didn’t notice. 

You did notice.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof**

**As we lie awake in my bed**

**You're my survival, you're my living proof**

**My love is alive and not dead**

For the hundredth time, you wondered if Bucky actually liked you. You’d liked him since before you were even friends, but you were always too scared to bring it up. You knew that he was always a ladies man and you weren’t sure if the touchiness and occasional flirting were just part of his personality. If you asked, it could totally ruin your friendship--and that was the last thing you wanted.

You moved his flesh arm to the side so that you could curl into his side, and he pulled it around you tightly, encasing you in a very secure-feeling heat.

“You’re so warm, Buck.” You sighed, relishing in it.

“It’s the super soldier serum they injected me with.” He said, “It increased my body temperature by like 5 degrees Fahrenheit.”

“Well, you are the perfect personal heater. I should come in here at night and sleep with you--it gets freezing in my room!”

It just kind of slipped out of your mouth and you froze, praying to the Gods that it wasn’t too much. He looked at you curiously and you could tell that he was trying to decipher your meaning.

“You know you’re always welcome in here, Doll...And there’s no one else I’d rather be a personal heater for.”

You chuckled softly, before seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

“Well...I wouldn’t want anyone else as my personal heater.”

**I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead**

**Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said**

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder**

**I'll be love suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

The two of you finished the last few minutes of the episode in silence, before Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. The smell of your flower shampoo, the feeling of your soft body against his, and your possible innuendo earlier were just too much. He needed to ask you out right then.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

Six easy words… _’Will you go out with me?’_. Bucky took a deep breath in preparation, and opened his mouth, “I’m in love with you, (Y/N).”

Bucky wanted to jump out the window. Why was that what came out of his mouth?!

You were shocked for a moment, before a smile spread across your face and you shifted to lay partially on his chest, inches from his face.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that to me, Barnes.”

Bucky was relieved that he didn’t screw everything up. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment if you liked it or have any songs you'd like me to write a songfic for with any marvel characters, and I might do it :)
> 
> If you want to support me even more, you could follow [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-obsessed-chick)


End file.
